


The Steps we Know and Follow

by Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Fablehaven Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius/pseuds/Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius
Summary: Bracken receives a gramophone for Christmas, and he makes sure to use it with love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the words Kendra fluff and it turned into this. I don't know why Tanu is in this, other than that he makes everything better. This is a gift in the Fablehaven Secret Santa for lena-littletotheleft.

Everyone had laughed when they saw Bracken open his first Christmas present. His love for this gramophone was better than they could have ever imagined. He’d almost cried what appeared to be silvery tears. “I can’t believe you guys actually got me anything.” Bracken had murmured, a smile shining through even though his face was down. “You’re the best.” Tanu had crushed him in a monster hug that everyone had joined in on, but they’d moved on after that. A few hours later, Kendra sat alone in the living room, staring at the gramophone sitting on the floor.

It was old looking enough to be antique. Kendra stretched her hand out and touched the soft wood underneath, the glossy feeling under her fingers was enticing and strange. It was so very old. She was so used to having to teach Bracken about whatever technology was in the house, but now it seemed he had some teaching to do for her. Kendra sat down by the gramophone and stared at it from varying angles before giving up and just staring at the Christmas tree set up so decoratively in the living room. 

Kendra didn’t notice that Bracken had stepped into the room until she felt a cool hand on top of hers, saw his silvery hair and bright smile. She smiled back at him. Quite easily, Bracken turned on the gramophone to play a quiet instrumental that sounded like it belonged in the early 1900’s, almost like something she wasn’t meant to listen to. “Shall we?” Asked a quiet voice from behind her. 

Bracken had stood up behind her, was holding out his hand with an eyebrow raised. Kendra took his hand and stood up, watching him chuckle. “We shall.” She answered quietly, hoping that he was suggesting they dance. If not, that would be pretty awkward. 

Bracken took a step backward and she mirrored him, taking a step forward. She definitely had no idea what she was doing, but Bracken was brilliant. “Where in the world did you learn to dance?” She whispered as they slowly waltzed around the room. Bracken stayed thoughtfully silent for a count. 

“I’m not sure I quite learned anywhere in the world, per se. My mother thought that dancing was a beautiful way to show how much you care about someone. You see, it’s a lot harder to express yourself in a significant way if you know what everyone is thinking and feeling, and they know the same for you. Physical touch was a loving caress, even the touch of fingertips to shoulders. Moving in synchrony meant that you were willing to care for that person, and to let them care for you, and if you made a mistake it was not your fault.” Tears welled in his eyes, though he looked more wistful than sad. Kendra had not been paying attention to the dancing, and had stepped on Bracken’s foot several times, but he didn’t seem to care. She wanted to hear more about his earlier life.

“It may sound strange for me to care this much about dancing, I’ll give you that.” Bracken laughed after a second, pausing in his steps as the song switched. Kendra crashed into him, standing on his feet with her chest upon his. Bracken was listening to the song. It song sounded more like a lullaby than the last, comforting and slow. He stepped back again. Kendra, still pressed up against Bracken, followed in the same steps. He swayed from side to side this time, taking tiny steps back or forward as necessary. Everything felt comfortable. Kendra softly rested her head on top of his shoulder, she could feel his heart beating at a vastly slower pace than hers. He must think of her heartbeat as far too fast, his was going perhaps five times a minute. She could hear his soft breathing next to her ear. 

“Tell me more about your mother.” She requested softly, barely loud enough to hear. Her eyes were closed and the swaying was lulling her to sleep. Unfortunately, the song had changed to something far more fast-paced and Bracken was not going to keep dancing in the slow way.

As if he were being led by something other than his own will, Bracken started taking long, fast steps around the room, faster than his first dance but less complex. Kendra couldn’t help but let out an exhilarated laugh when he twirled her, let her fall down a bit and caught her in one arm. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her stand back up. Kendra was caught between hoping nobody saw that and hoping that everybody saw it. She felt so loved and cared for in that moment, she could understand precisely what Bracken had meant about dancing even though she couldn’t read his mind. In that moment, nothing else mattered. The world was spinning before her and she laughed, jumping into Bracken’s arms as the song ended. He hugged her tightly, pulling her off of the ground and spinning her in his grip. She laughed.

There was quiet clapping from the kitchen. Tanu was sitting at the table, mixing together a potion of some sort as he watched them dancing. He hadn’t said anything so far, but he opened his mouth and whispered, “yeah, tell us more about your mother.” Bracken gave a laugh that sounded disturbingly like a neigh, his cheeks turning an all-too-inhuman silver. Kendra just stood there, caught between a smile and a frown. The dancing was clearly over, they’d been cut short by Tanu, or possibly by the decision that the moment was over. Tanu walked over, bright smile making his face look youthful.

“You two are beautiful dancers. I didn’t know you had it in you. My mother and father used to dance like that.” Tanu explained, throwing his hands on Kendra and Bracken’s shoulders and pulling them into a warm hug. He was all smiles. “And I think you two might even surpass them if you keep on trying. You two are a good, strong couple, destined to find happiness. You should enjoy your youth and your strength and your love. I’m so happy for you two.” 

Kendra was speechless. She was overflowing with love for everyone in that room, including herself. This group made her feel so good. Tanu tried to disband the hug after what must have been half a minute, but Kendra flung herself into his arms. Tanu laughed loudly, smiling and pulling her close to him. The dance may have been over, but the fun had just started.


End file.
